


Live Twice Again

by AlsendDrake



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Bakugou Katsuki is a Little Shit, Barbarian Midoriya Izuku, F/F, Ka'Yala is Ka'Yala, Kitsune Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Swears A Lot, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midorya Izuku Has Psychic Abilities, Neko Asui Tsuyu, Psionic Midoriya Izuku, Psionics, Psychic Abilities, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Reincarnation, Technically Quirkless, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsendDrake/pseuds/AlsendDrake
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has no luck in her life. Shunned for not only being Quirkless, but born in the wrong body, she only has her mom and the Bakugo family on her side. A chance meeting with All-Might gives her hope, hope that is snuffed out with her life by a villain.Ichizai Moritate always wanted to be an adventurer, but is shunned by gods and arcane magic herself. while training her body, she discovers psionic power, but before she can train enough, a dragon attack ends her life early.Two Lifetimes, and both times robbed so close to their goal, but luck shines on our poor hero. Divine Intervention sees her restored to her life as Izuku Midoriya, but with memories of both lives, and the abilities of Ichizai Moritate intact. How will a world of Quirks deal with a green-haired foxgirl with Psionic non-Quirk Powers and a temperament that lets her keep up with her childhood friend?Probably poorly. Very, Very Poorly.
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu & Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, another one. Been plotting out the first mystery for Scooby, and then I though of this AU, and had a really shit day at work and this happened. Gonna likely have 2 chaps of this before then going back to other stuff.

Izuku Midoriya was a quiet kid. She had always wanted to be a hero, but no matter what happened, life threw problem after problem after her. First it was her Quirklessness. After that, nearly everyone had retreated from her. Only a few people hadn't recoiled from her being Quirkless like she had that old 2020 virus. Those people would be her mom, and her best friend in the whole world, Katsuki Bakugo. Even her father withdrew, going to work early and always having to "work late", though she wasn't stupid. She knew he was avoiding her. He was embarrassed by her

Then came the teasing and taunting. It wasn't that bad because of Kacchan. If he wasn't by her side still, she didn't know what she would have done. But then more stuff started happening. She felt... wrong. Everyone called her a boy. He. Him. She hated it. She wanted to be pretty. She liked dresses and other things. Scared, she asked her mom what was going on. That was the day she found out she was "Transgender". After a trip to the doctor, they had confirmed it. Despite being born male, her mind was wired more similarly to a girl. This was the final straw for her father, and he left for America, not looking back. Even if he hadn't been in her life much since her diagnosis, it still hurt the girl. Worse, the other kids started making fun of her worse, even bullying her, and Kacchan couldn't always be there. She heard all the awful things as they grew up, but what hurt her the most were when kids started gossiping about Kacchan. Saying he was only still friends because he liked traps. All the awful things kids who just learned about bad words and taboo subjects and such used them constantly.

And that was what led to now. High Schools. And the teacher just called her out. Oh god, why has he forsaken her so?

"Oh, Midoriya. You're applying for UA too?"

"What, the Quirkless kid?"

"What're they gonna do? Cry their way in?!"

"He's so pathetic!"

That last one makes her wince a bit. Why did she have to get the short end of every stick?"

"Shut the hell up, you damn extras!" Kacchan growled. "You all are as dumb as a villain attacking All Might! 'Zuku'll be a great hero, like me, just you see!"

"What can the Deku do? Beg enemies to surrender?"

"Do YOU have a fucking plan for if Thirteen went rouge?"

"Who's Thirteen?"

"Ex-fucking-actly, now shut up and stop interrupting the class to be idiots!"

Why did Kacchan have to do that? Though of course she knew why. Even through his temper and language, he cared, and he couldn't stand injustice, like a true hero. She wished she was brave like him. Then she would told them off for throwing her notebook out the window and telling her to KILL HERSELF. Some true villainous actions there.

"What if I'd done it? They'd be in so much trouble" She muttered, going through the pages to try and ensure they'd be safe, not watching where she was walking, and bumping into someone, dropping her notebook onto the obligatory All-Might section.

"Sorry, there, citizen, I wasn't watching where I was going. Just got into the area and trying to learn the lay of the city." She sees a large hand pick up the book to return it, but she was frozen in shock. No way. She was never that lucky. There was no FUCKING way she had just bumped into HIM of all people. "Say, I couldn't help but see the contents of the book. Hero analysis, eh? Is it ok if I take a look?" She looks up. He didn't have his costume on, rather earing a simple t-shirt and cargo pants, but that hair, that voice... it was unmistakably All-Might. And All-Might wanted to look at HER notebook... oh god, oh god, oh god. She couldn't speak, her mouth was frozen. At best she could nod.

Toshinori had seen many analysis, but few ere of this quality, this in-depth. He held the book carefully, as it was still rather damp. This boy had managed to not only deduce his quirk involved energy, rather than the enhancement people assumed, but that he had an alternate form, and even sketched some possibilities. There were some that were pretty silly, but the largest one, the one in the middle almost scared him. It was larger and bulkier, but that hair... He had somehow managed to draw a very good picture of something uncomfortably like his true form. Now this boy had Toshinori's attention. He had plenty of time to talk to this boy. Maybe he'd see him at the UA Entrance Exams.

"Can I ask you your name, young man?" Toshinori saw that flinch. That reaction to calling him a young man. Many thought he as just a musclebound, boisterous man, and discounted his skills at attention to details.

"I-Izuku M-M- Midoriya, sir" The kid stammered. He got a sense this as normal, not just due to being star-struck. Toshinori gave them a large smile.

"Well, Young Midoriya, these analyses are very well done! You should be very proud, young girl!" Seeing her eyes widen in surprise confirmed his suspicions.

"Wh-wha?! But- how?!" She stammered, shocked.

"A true hero is always paying close attention! I saw you wince ever so slightly when I called you young man, so I suspected it, and your reaction confirmed it! There is no need to be embarrassed! It may not be common, but it is not something you can control!" He returns the book to the girl and sees her eyes (somehow) grow wider at what he had written on a formerly empty page. "I apologize if it will ruin your organization, but it was the best spot I could find!" He beamed at the girl thanking him immensely for the autograph and the message in the book. "It was great meeting you, Young Midoriya, but I must continue my task!" He went to leave but heard her call out to him.

"Wait! All-Might! Can... can I ask a question?" She trembled, seeing her hero turn to face her again.

"Ask, and I'll try to answer if I can, but then I really need to get a move on!" She was so glad she hadn't missed her chance or had to do something stupid to ask.

"Can... can someone become a hero... even if they're Quirkless?!" She felt like everything had stopped. "I've always wanted to be a hero, and save people with a smile, like you... but then I was diagnosed as Quirkless. My best friend says that with how good I am at analyzing and planning I could be a hero, but I don't know..." She looked at her feet and waited to be told no.

"Kid... I cannot exactly go around encouraging people to go becoming heroes without having a strong quirk to defend themselves. Most villains are so because of their quirks. But with seeing those analysis and knowing a hero who is one entirely on his intelligence alone, I don't think I can truthfully say you can't be a hero either. I believe it is entirely on how you apply yourself, kid. I’m sure if you develop the right skills, while you won't be able to do things like I do, you can become a great hero and help many people in your own way! Now, Young Midoriya, I must go, for a hero must always be on the move!" and with that, All Might was gone. She stood there for a good while. All-Might had said she had potential. That she could be a hero. All-Might had managed to even accept she was a she before she could even say anything. This was a dream. It had to be. There was no way that anything this good could happen to her. She started walking the path home numbly, not even noticing the presence until it was too late.

"You're my hero, kid" Was the first and last thing she heard, having not been paying attention as the villain spoke. stupid, stupid, STUPID.

It was so dark. She couldn't breathe. Help, please. Anyone. HELP. She silently cried for help that would not come. She should have expected it, really.

Izuku Midoriya wasn't allowed nice things.

And like that, at the age of 14, Izuku Midoriya's life was snuffed out.

Ichizai Moritate was NOT having a good day.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" she dashed through the village. "THERES A FUCKING DRAGON COMING THIS WAY! SOUND THE DAMN ALARM! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled as loud as she could without stopping her run. She had alerted the village, and now only had to focus on her family, slamming open the door, her usually soft and fluffy tail floofed, with a few sticks and leaves in it, her ears twitching nervously. "Dragon. He's attacking. It's time to leave, adventurers or no."

Ichizai had always wanted to be an adventurer. Of course, nothing could ever seem to give her a god damn break. She was a Kitsune for crying out loud! The most innately magical race around! But her first aim had been to be a cleric... well, a paladin, she was always a bit on the aggressive side. But no matter what she did, every god seemed to shun her. Divine casting was out. So she turned to arcane magic. Nothing seemed to work. After some failed attempts and a ritual later, it turned out she was one of The Silenced, and was unable to draw mana from the air around her. Fucking great! So she settled on martial abilities. Never kept up with breaking reality, but were consistent and reliable. Everyone told her she'd be a good monk or rouge with her body type, but screw those wimpy types. She was strong and brash. She'd worked long and hard to follow the path of the barbarian, but then she found something out. Finally, the world tossed her a damn bone. She may be unable to use arcane magic, but she was also one of the rare people who could harness psionic energy. She had dedicated herself to learning it, though what she could do was limited. She scooped her little brother up in her arms. "You two make sure the others get out safely, I'll take Ke to safety!" She darts out of the house, hearing the dragon's wings beating over the village. There were surely adventurers following to stop the beast, but they weren't here now. The dragon locked eyes on her. They stared for a moment, before she rolled to the side, shielding little Ke as she did, just avoiding a blast of acid. Shit. Now the dragon was after her. She scrambled between buildings, walls melting under the power of the dragon's acid breath. She was running out of places to run, when she spotted a small gap in a wall. It went on a ways, and they had to go one at a time, time they didn't have as the wall behind them melts. Setting Ke in the gap, she gives him a smile. "Go on, I'll be behind you as soon as I can." Watching the little kit go along the path, she turns to face the dragon. If the acid got in, it would kill Ke. She had to try and stall.

Seeing the dragon preparing to blast her and the escape route, she stood tall, focusing her energies to create a barrier. "You won’t kill me that easily, you shitty lizard!" She snarls, before her snarl twists into a grin. She wasn't entirely sure why, but it felt... right, to face evil with a smile. Like a true hero. Golden... bunny ears? flash in her head for a moment, but she can't dwell on it, as her focus is pulled entirely to the barrier as acid washes over it. The barrier begins to buckle from the force, she wasn't strong enough to resist. Then a voice seemed to whisper to her. Throughout her life, when things seemed their bleakest, she would hear a voice saying words of encouragement to her. At first she had thought them gods speaking to her, but after being forsaken, they still continued. They couldn't be something arcane either, due to her being one of The Silenced, with no connection to the weave of magic, yet even now, it was there, but this time, there was another voice too, a timid, stammering voice.

"Don't you DARE give up, shitty nerd!"

"Wh-what do you mean Ka-"

"Did you not hear me, you bastard? You have the sharpest mind I've seen! If you can't fight harder, fight smarter you damn moron!"

Wait... Of course. She couldn't hold it back, but what if she could shape the shield? Focusing all her energy, everything beyond her, the psionic barrier, and the acid it was holding back faded away. Using all her focus, the barrier pulled back at the corners, the pressure on it reducing as the walls around the opening boil with acid. Pulling it around her, her focus returns to the outside world, as another voice booms in her ears. A third voice, who's words filled her with a determination. She could sense the wall weakening, but so was she. The only ay to ensure Ke's safety was to close the opening so no acid could get through, and hope for the best. She was scared, terrified. Barring a miracle, she was doomed, and possibly Ke too. The wall wasn't crumbling fast enough. She was fading too quickly, her talents not honed. But then, the new voice's words sunk in fully.

"If you feel yourself hitting up against your limit remember for what cause you clench your fists… remember why you started down this path, and let that memory carry you beyond your limit." It felt so familiar... words she had heard before. An image flashes before her eyes of a large man. The hero Aoi? Those adventurers had returned?! No, she was in a building, and it as a picture. This man also looked different, his bangs standing like the ears of a rabbit. She had to be going crazy now. Exhaustion as making her see things. That had to be it. Even so, the man speaks, and his words ring true. So true she doesn't even realize she's repeating them.

"IT'S FINE NOW..." she pants heavily, the wall about to give way. "WHY?" The wall gives way, sealing the path, ensuring the safety of her brother. "BECAUSE I AM HERE!" She had nothing to lose now. She may have lost her life, but she was victorious. Determined to not go down with a whimper, she threw her back into a punch, not caring how pointless it may be to punch a dragon, only caring to give one final "Fuck you" to it, the barrier wraps around her arm, the acid burning her face, her skin. She can faintly feel her body melting, but was focused on more important things, like giving this lizard one final goodbye gift. She feels her fist collide with the beast's face, and watches in shock as it's sent sprawling. Holy shit. Had she just done that?

She couldn't focus on that long, as exhaustion creeps in, the barrier fading as the acid eats away at her. She collapses, unable to resist the pain anymore, consciousness quickly fading. one last thought running through her head. 'At least I got to save someone with a smile... to be a hero... like All Might. Wait... who the fuck is All-Might?!'

And like that, at the age of 16, Ichizai Moritate's life was snuffed out.


	2. Ichizai Midoriya: Beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichizai returns to a world of heroes, which is woefully ill-prepared for her

I feel bad for her. I really do. Twice in a row, the poor girl is given the sort end of the stick. Powerless in a super-powered world. Born in the wrong body. abandoned by her father. Bullied by nearly everyone, with only that little shit Bakugo by her side. Finally gets some good news to die minutes later. At least she made it a bit longer in a life here she was born in the right body. But still, shunned by the gods, cut off from the natural weave of magic, and once she finally found a power of her own, that nasty bit of doom upon her village came to be. I even almost feel guilty, not like I did it myself. I may be a god of luck, but that world is run by others, and it's too much of a hassle to interfere too much. I hate those politicking gods.

And now you're here, dear reader. Surprised? Don't worry, this isn't some fourth wall breaking story like Deadpool. It's just me, Ka'Yala. Yes, THAT Ka'Yala, glad you remember me from Things Change. I know as of the moment this is going up it's short, but don't worry, I'm in there more. I'm not surprised you're here either. Statistically speaking, it's impossible you WOULDN'T be here, after all. Also, do excuse some missing letters, mostly w. The riter's keyboard is touchy ith that letter. Oh, right! Sorry, I got off track.

See, I'm a deity who holds power over luck and time. You can liken me to a watcher. I watch all timelines. Everything that could be. I usually send my agents to do things that are needed, like when in Things Change I sent the Ryukins to Furinkan High to help Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo. Though you may not know what that means, seeing as this fic is tagged under My Hero Academia and Dungeons and Dragons fandoms, and not Ranma 1/2. However, this isn't a story of my agents, but rewarding a brave hero who gave her life for another. Specifically, Ke. He's very important. Key to saving all of time in his distant future. This means her simple act will lead to the rescue of all. You could say that act was "One for All", hm?

Anyways, it seems unfair that someone so important would be so forgotten. In her second life, in a world of Dungeons and Dragons, she would've been forgotten. The adventurers would ensure Ke was safe, but not know of her actions, and Ke would be too young to remember her, thus she is forgotten. Meanwhile, in her first life, a world of My Hero Academia, she would be talked about in Ground Zero's autobiography. He would try and make it very clear he became a hero for her, that she was his hero and deserved to be remembered. But people are stupid, and she'd only be remembered as a stepping stone, and for that, Ground Zero would grow to hate that book, and later, himself. It is a sad story that fate has written for the poor girl, and without help, is unavoidable. There are only two things that can change fate now. Divine intervention, or a LOT of luck. Luckily for her, she gained the favor of a god of luck, so I will be providing both.

Anyways, I think I've distracted you long enough now. Let's go rejoin watching Ichizai returning to just after Izuku's death! And you're unlikely to see me here again (But do feel free to visit over on Things Change!) Have a great day, you all!

And like that, at the age of (14? 16? 30?), Ichizai Midoriya's life began.

Ichizai gasped, sitting up. She heard a groan, and saw a... puddle? Where as she? She had just talked to All-Might... no, she punched a dragon... both? Neither?

"Dunno what kind of Quirk that was, kid, but you're not getting away from me!" The puddle formed. Oh! The Slime Villain! She thrust out her hands, cupping them, as a barrier forms between them, the villain crashing into it. "A force field? That's it? Ha!" She doesn't reply, folding it around the villain, who realizes what she's doing too late, finding himself inside a bubble of pure force.

"It's Fine Now!" A voice booms. "For... I... am... here. Oh, seems he picked the wrong civilian to attack. I apologize young girl, I stumbled upon this villain while learning the lay of the land. Who knew the sewers were so confusing!" All-Might! Ah, THAT'S who All-Might was. Distantly, she knew she should be freaking out more, but dying was still fresh in her memory. Both by dragon and by THIS SLIME BASTARD.

"Container..." She mutters, straining to resist the villian's escape attempts. Reacting quickly, All-Might held out an empty bottle, and she relaxed some of her barrier, allowing the villain to be drained into the bottle and contained. The danger gone, she collapses to the ground, exhausted.

"That was very good thinking, young girl. What's your name?" Her head was pounding. Who was she? What was going on. She had died. twice. but now she was there. All-Might realizes something is wrong. "Are you ok, civilian?"

"Izu... Ichi... Mi... Mori..." She starts to scream in pain, her head pounding. "I... I don't know! I don't FUCKING know!" she punches the ground, tears streaming down her face. "I... I'm Iz... Ichizai Mi... Moritate. But also... Ich... Izuku... Mor... Midoriya..."

"Midoriya?" All might blinked. This girl didn't look like the girl he had just met. For one, this girl appeared to be a normal girl. Furthermore, Midoriya didn't have a fox tail or ears, and had said she was Quirkless. On the other hand, those clothes are the same, and that bag too. And the clothes looked like an ill fit. What clinched it though was when he looked a bit further and saw that same notebook. This had to be Midoriya. or something else very strange happened. Maybe a fusion Quirk? Was the villain's Quirk something else? No mater, right now, he had a job to do. Scooping the girl into his arms, he leapt, taking her to the hospital, and the villain to the police. Toshinori thanked the heavens his power maintained fairly well under minimal use still.

\---

That night, Inko Midoriya was at the hospital, here she was greeted by a surprising figure. "A-All-Might? what are you doing here?!" It wasn't expected for her to run into the number one hero, after all.

"Mrs. Midoriya, I was the one who found your daughter and brought you here. I stayed around to bring you up, seeing as visiting hours are over. And..."

"And? What do you mean by and?" Inko's eyes widen, terrified of the worst.

"Something rather strange occurred. When I let you in, you'll see, and be assured, it is the right room." He opened the door, and showed Inko the girl in the bed. "All I would get from the poor girl before she passed out in pain was her name, though she couldn't seem to decide between Ichizai Moritate and Izuku Midorya. I'm fairly certain she is indeed Izuku, at least in some part. I had run into your daughter shortly before the incident, and she had all the things young Izuku had at the time. We are as of yet unsure what occurred, but will take care of your daughter, I promise you.

\---

Ichizai's head hurt. She cracked open her eye and saw a hospital. Ok, so she was in Midorya's life, these didn't exist in her... Moritates? life. She closed her eyes again, it was bright, and thought. Ok, lets see. She had died. Twice. Then woke after her first death, but remembering everything leading to both deaths. Now that she could remember Izuku's life, she could identify the voices. Kacchan's voice had followed her through her life, and in the end she heard her own old voice, as well as All-Might's. That means Izuku and Ichizai were connected. Considering that, and how her mind thinks of Izuku first, her best guess is that her life as Ichizai was her life after she had died as Izuku. She had no clue why she was back here, remembering both lives, as Ichizai, but maybe someone had smiled upon her for the first time in her life...s. She hears a door open, and two voices.

"...Sure All-Might is ok with this?" Her mother was here. Of course, she had said Midorya to All-Might, who would be able to get word to her. God, she hated making mom worry. Now that she thought of it, Ichizai and Izuku's moms were quite similar. At least Their fathers weren't. That would have sucked these last 16 years.

"Yeah, I'm his personal assistant, and he feels kind of bad about her getting hurt, but has things to do, so he sent me to keep an eye out." The voice sounded oddly familiar, but she couldn't place it. Then another voice from outside the room.

"Can't you calm down for even this?"

"Shut up, hag! The damn nerd's hurt and I couldn't even see her this week cause of you!" A week? It had been a week? really?

She cracked open her eyes and whispered through chapped lips. "W-Water?" She instantly regretted it due to the eruption of sound as the group outside the room scramble to see her. Her mother first, rushing to get some water for her, followed by a man who almost seemed familiar, though she couldn't quite place where she had seen him before. He quickly stepped aside and the Bakugo family came in as Inko returned with water for her daughter, as the girl sat up an took a drink, the water helping her dry through, as she carefully uses some to wet her lips too.

"Oh, Izuku! You're ok!" Inko hugged her daughter, though that name sounded... wrong somehow. "What happened to you?!" she gestured to the girl's body.

"Well... I'm not sure if you'll believe me..." when she wasn't interrupted, she proceeded to talk about what had happened to her.

\---

"So, I think I somehow as brought back here after the dragon. Though, I'm glad I was brought back like this. I doubt I would've been able to go back to Izuku's body. Also, I... don't think Izuku feels right. I know I hadn't known what name would, but it seems that the world delivered me one. Ichizai. I'll be Ichizai Midorya, and I'll live the life the world tried to deny me. Twice!"

The room was a mix of emotions and thoughts.

Toshinori dwelled on how she had died. He had been too slow. She had died because He had been too slow and only a fluke of... what? Divine Intervention? A glitch in the matrix? A tear in reality? SOMETHING crazy had been all that had kept his mistake from costing this girl forever. ell, from costing her more than she had paid already.

Inko dwelled on how she had died. Her poor baby had lived through two deaths, and could remember them. She had felt and remembered how it felt to not only suffocate, but to melt from acid, and there was nothing she can do to help, nothing she COULD have done to protect her poor, innocent girl, and now she had to learn who her daughter was now, as she could tell she was different from Izuku now. A mother always knows.

Mitsuki and Masaru dwelled on how she had died. More so, they worried how this would affect Inko. Even if her daughter had some how come back, it would always be in her mind. She would see it every time she saw her daughter. Every time she saw Ichizai's face, and not Izuku's.

"You punched a fucking dragon in the face?!" Katsuki, on the other hand, as more interested in how this girl had slugged a dragon in the fantasy world. He was a simple boy, and punching a dragon was FUCKING AWESOME.

"You're damn right I did! I punched it's stupid face so hard it went flying! Damn shitty lizard didn't even know what hit it!" She punches her fist to her hand, grinning toothily, her reply bringing a similar grin to Katsuki's face.

"Hell yeah! Dekus don't punch dragons in their faces! Eat that, shitty extras! I told 'em you were badass!"

"Yeah! I'll have to be sure to let them know that I'm real tired of their shit!"

Inko's mind short-circuited. Her Izu- Ichi... swearing like a... like a... BAKUGO. She loved her friend dearly, but her and her son did tend to be pretty swear-happy... and now Ichizai was doing the same thing.

The Bakugo adult's minds short-circuited, trying to compare the timid, meek girl who would tell Katsuki to tone down his language with this girl keeping right up with his energy, and failing to find similarities. Was this the same girl?

Toshinori had only met the girl for a short time before, but based on the reactions to this outburst, and his short interaction with her, this as new. And this was seeming very similar to what he'd seen from Young Bakugo in the time Young Midorya had been unconscious. He wasn't sure if the world was ready for even one Bakugo, let alone possibly two. Who were in-sync. And working together.

It wasn't. It really, REALLY wasn't.

\---

Ichizai had recovered and was preparing to leave, and as just waiting for the final reports.

"Midorya, we found something quite interesting when we were doing normal tests." The doctor spoke as he entered. "See, with the changes that occured, we did a test on your Quirk Factor. We saw you had one of the joint abosultists as your quirk counsiler, who believes the hole pinky toe joint thing. In reality, it's a case of causation does not equal correlation, as many people with quirks have the extra joint. I can't tell most due to confidentiality, though I do have permission from the hero himself to tell kids that All-Might himself has the extra joint so as to tell them it's not a guarantee. Anyways, we did a test on your Quirk Factor and found something VERY interesting."

"What is that, doctor?" Inko looks at him, slightly worried.

"Well, all humans have a Quirk Factor, even Quirkless ones. It's believed that's part of why humans have so many quirks. Only animals who develop quirks have a Quirk Factor, while even humans who don't develop a quirk has one. Well, we had to run the tests multiple times, but young Izuku, sorry, Ichizai here has absolutely no Quirk Factor at all. For some reason, her body seems to have in the transformation, completely lost any, however slight, potential to hold a Quirk.

"That's likely due to my race" Ichizai replies without much thought.

"What do you mean by that? There's nothing special about the Japanese."

"Er... no, not that. I'm... not actually human... Kinda embarrassing I forgot it was all humans here, to be honest."

"Not... Human?" The doctor raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure you remember the recounting of how this all happened?" She gestures to herself, and the doctor nods his head. "Well, the life I lived after Izuku, and the one that's been continued here, was one from a world like in a fantasy story. I'm what's known as a Kitsune. This isn't actually my true form, though our village mostly used this near-human form. We're shapeshifters. Our true forms are more foxlike. I'd say..." She thinks for a hero to use as an example.. "Gang Orca or Selkie, but a fox."

"Hm... odd... and the field you were seen using by All-Might?"

"Back in the other world, I was both Shunned and Silent. I was cut off from the most common forms of magic, so I resorted to training to be a Barbarian type. Even there, I wanted to be an adventurer, a hero. She holds her hand out, and gently lifts some of the flowers that were by her bed. "While training, I accidently unleashed a hidden reservoir of power. I discovered I could use psionic magic. Like, psychic powers. I... didn't get much time to practice before the attack, though, and so I haven't been able to train much."

"So, what do you know you can do, so we can list it on your file."

"Well, I can move things with telekinesis, though is only works on inanimate things, as animate things moving causes the hold to slip. I can also create a force field and shape it. I curved it when the dragon attacked to reduce how much force I had to resist, and to melt the wall to prevent it from going after my little brother. Then, when I woke up here, I shaped the shield around the sludge villain, so I can use it to move people, though it's limited by it's shape and size. I also ended up with the field around my arm as I was dying when I punched the dragon hard. I'd have to test hat exactly that does, weather it enhanced the blow, or just protected me. Beyond that and my training I did as a Barbarian, I can shapeshift, though only to limited forms, some Kitsune learn to do more, some can't, so I'm not sure what it can do."

"So, Psionic Power, and some shapeshifting. We won't need to note the training as that's a physical thing. We'll also note it's likely not a Quirk, but we have no confirmation."

"Thank-you, doctor. We need to be going now, though." Inko stepped in, helping her daughter up.

\---

"Look, the DEKU is back!" one of Izuku's chief tormenters was back. As Izuku, she would have remembered their name, but Kacchan was right, they had no potential. a Pretty lame quirk that let them create a pain-inducing toxin. That on top of their disposition made the "Extra" Kacchan had dubbed "Pain Hands" more of a villain than a hero. "Trying to pretend to be a girl to hide from me, huh?" The girl shut up as she leveled a glare straight from Kacchan's playbook, though her smile as opposed to the boy's snarl almost seemed scarier.

"Ah, It's Pain Hands. Just the little shit I wanted to see." The girl sputtered, shocked that the normally timid Deku was not only talking back, but doing so very similarly to Bakugo. "See, I think your little shtick has gone on far too long. When you fucking encouraged SUICIDE, you had gone too far. That's the act of a villain.

"St-stay away!" the girl stepped back, and fired some of the toxin at Ichizai, who held up her hand and blocked the liquid. "What? You're not supposed to use Quirks in sc-school! And you can't anyways. You're Qu-Quirkless! Who's helping you?"

"Oh, 'No Quirks in school!' she cries immediately after using hers." Ichizai morphs the field into an orb, the toxin held within. "Well, lucky me, I'm not using a Quirk. Like you said, I'm Quirkless. But while I was away, some things happened, and I learned some new moves. Like this." she lets the orb drift around the bully, her lackeys having since fled the foxgirl's rage. "And this!" She suddenly punches the girl, sending her stumbling into the now-falling toxin, letting her have her own toxin dropped on her. "Now, you'll leave me alone, or much worse will happen, and consider, they ignored you using your Quirk on others for so long... what makes you think they'll lift a finger against me? After all, I don't even have a Quirk to use, EXTRA." She says, sickly sweet.

Suffice to say, her last months in school were fairly bully-free.


End file.
